


Partition

by madsaialik



Series: The Daddy Archives [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Overstimulation, PWP, getting eaten out until you cry is IN, spanking punishments are OUT, this google doc is called 'pussy worship hours'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsaialik/pseuds/madsaialik
Summary: “I just need a taste, sweetheart,” he’d whisper as he bunched her clothes around her waist. “Let Daddy have a taste.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Daddy Archives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912783
Comments: 34
Kudos: 372





	Partition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vuas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuas/gifts).



> for the darling vuas and her delightful daddy kink book club which has lived in my mind rent-free and also shout out to my husband for inspiring the majority of this

“I just need a taste, sweetheart,” he’d whisper as he bunched her clothes around her waist. “Let Daddy have a taste.”

Ben had always found eating pussy as a nearly meditative activity. Rey’s mewls and tense thighs brought him an inner peace that dulled the edges. After two weeks of a deal going wrong at work, Ben had been pulling his wife’s panties to the side, too impatient to take them off entirely. He would crowd her against the counter or pin her against the bed. Once he found her asleep on the couch and gently, selfishly licked her awake. 

He liked to kiss his way up her body once he had his fill of her, a small, wordless thank you. More often than not he’d leave her panting, small breasts heaving in the aftershocks of his work. Sometimes, he’d roughly tug at his zipper and she’d arch her back at the sound in a near pavlovian response, always wanting to take more and scavenge every part of pleasure he was willing to give. 

Ben brushed her hair back, hands running down her sides to smooth her skirt in place. He bent over her, hands covering her wrists where she was bent over and limp against the counter. She pressed her ass into his groin, still so needy even when her come dripped down her thighs.

“What do you say?” he asked and nipped her ear.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

The word still stuck him in the darkest corners of his ego, setting a fire in his chest just like the first time.

“How about this one?” He had asked while holding a dark blue dress up, thinking she might like the floral print for Finn and Rose’s wedding. The casual reception announced earlier with Rey promising to meet them at the courthouse. He dragged her through the stores he knew she felt uncomfortable in, the high-end lights on her frayed edges and greased stained jeans made her feel blatantly out of place. Ben always went with her after the first time he gave her his black credit card after she was asked to leave with the assumption that she couldn’t afford anything. 

He looked at the long, flouncy skirt under the fitted bodice that would tease him until he could usher her into the first empty room with a lock.

Rey wasn’t looking at him but checking to see if the commission-hungry salesperson wasn’t still following them. She nodded absently, “Yeah, I like that one daddy.”

His entire body went still like she found the eye of his storm. “Say that again,” he demanded in a husky murmur.

“Say what—” Her eyes widened in realization, chin dipping until she glanced up at him through her lashes. “I said, I like that one, Daddy.”

He had hummed in approval with his hand running over his mouth and guided her to the changing rooms, one he knew was paneled in mahogany walls, centered with a large square ottoman. Ben glared at the attendant and pressed a bill into his hand as they passed before he was barred from following her.

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe you’re real,” he’d say against her neck, his chest still warm, and released her wrists to go shower the workday off of him before making her dinner.

Ben’s mind feels more clear once the deal was finalized and the merger complete, the haze of work not driving him to his knees. The first thing he noticed was yellow silk when she greets him in the foyer. Her breathless smile the brightest thing in his life before she reached up on her toes to kiss him sweetly. Even without his face buried between her thighs, the knot between his shoulders lessens.

“Hi,” she said, “I’m almost ready to go.”

Ben pulled his phone out and dialed the restaurant while she was bent over, fiddling with the straps of her heels. 

“Hello, I have a reservation at seven but something occurred and we may be late,” he said when the lined picked up.

“Would you like to change your reservation to nine?” they asked. Two hours would be plenty of time.

Rey looked confused. Her pretty mouth parted as she listened. “Ben?”

“That would be excellent, thank you,” he said into the phone and ignored her question, his fingers tugging at the hem of her dress. The yellow fabric buttery and like sunlight against her tanned skin.

After hanging up, he shrugged out of his overcoat with a roll of his shoulders. 

“Ben, aren’t we going out to eat? It’s date night.”

She swallowed when he stepped toward her but didn’t move until he wrapped his arms around her. Her knees shook against his wool slacks, thighs already trembling. His hand curled around the nape of her neck and pulled her head back. 

Ben kissed her along her exposed jaw, lips tracing the lines of her skin he’s already memorized. 

His fingers curled in her hair tight enough to drag a moan from her throat. “Did you know what I was planning on doing to you at the restaurant?”

She can’t shake her head in his firm grip and whimpered when he pressed her against the wall. He shifted his hand to cover the slender column of her throat, holding her in place while he rasped in her ear. 

“You were going to do that thing where you savor your food and moan around your spoon until I couldn’t help but touch you. Nobody would notice how my hand under the table drifted under your skirt. I was looking forward to tracing the lace of your panties and see if you could even make it through your entree before you begged me to pull the fabric aside.” 

He cupped her sex, middle finger pressed against her clit. Ben knew what a needy, responsive little thing she was. The silk was already damp under the pads of his fingers and he’s barely touched her.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice you’re not wearing panties, sweetheart?”

“Daddy—” she sighed, her eyes glassy.

“We’re going to be late because you decided to be a little whore instead of telling me what you wanted.” He kissed her lightly, nipping her lower lip. “Have I been spoiling you too much, baby girl? You think I was going to come home and make you come? Couldn’t wait, hm?”

“Yes,” Rey whimpered, rocking her hips into his hand.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to roll up the partition and ride your cock in the car, Daddy.”

“You could have just asked, sweetheart, you know I take care of you. Tell me why you’re not wearing the panties I laid out for you.”

“I—I was in a hurry,” she lied. 

He gripped her jaw because she didn’t deserve to be spanked.

“Don’t be a brat, tell the truth.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she whispered, tongue darting out against his thumb tracing her lips.

“Instead you’ve deprived me of all the teasing I would get to do at the restaurant and we’re going to be late. What am I going to do with you?”

He palmed her breast, pinching the hard peak of her nipple, and stepped back. Rey folded on weak knees in front of him. Her nails dug into her thighs when he pulled off his suit jacket. Her lips were wet when she leaned forward.

“Aren’t you a pretty sight,” he told her as he rolled up his shirt sleeves. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she mumbled against this zipper, placing light kisses against his stiffening cock. Ben smoothes her hair back, brown tresses like silk against his callused hands. “I want to be a good girl.”

“No, no.” He grabbed her hair again and pulled her mouth away from his cock. “You don’t want to be a good girl, you want to be a spoiled little brat who gets to come whenever she wants. Go get on the bed.”

She stumbled to her feet and walked on weak knees to their bedroom. Her hands were busy with unbuttoning her dress. Rey was bare and sprawled over their duvet, knees bouncing with impatience. He pushed her thighs apart further. “Easy, sweetheart.”

Ben glanced to her face and saw her body wand haphazardly shoved under her pillow. 

“Did you use that today?”

She blushed, not because she’s exposed and spread wide for him, but because she was caught.

“When I woke up,” Rey mumbled. “You weren’t here.”

“I know I already left for work, sweetheart. You’re used to me waking you up with my mouth on, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Hand it to me.”

She stretched, back arching and narrow waist lean and taut. He didn’t turn it on, just circled the broad head around her clit. Ben set it on the bed, still resting against her. 

“Here’s a lesson in patience, sweetheart. Leave that right there and don’t touch it, don’t turn it on. Think about how much you love when Daddy rubs your clit with his cock before he fucks you.”

She looked up at him with wide-eyed panic. “But—”

“Quiet,” he ordered. “Be a good girl while Daddy showers, okay?”

Rey’s hands fisted into the sheets as she nodded, frustration tight in the corners of her eyes. His cock is heavy and demanding when he leaves her, but manageable. He groaned loud enough for her to hear when he came in the shower, thinking about how she was waiting for him. If he hadn’t jerked off then he would have sunk into the heaven between her legs, but that’s now what he wanted to give her right now. Steam billowed from the open bathroom door when he found her awkwardly writhing on their bed. He watched as he toweled his hair. Her chest was flushed in exertion as her hips rolled. Her bright hazel eyes followed the lines of his damp body. She smiled and bit into her plush lower lip.

“That’s enough,” he said and she instantly went still. Ben picked up the vibrator and tossed it onto the rug. Her pussy was slick, cropped curls damp and glistening. “So ready for me, such a pretty little thing you are.”

“Please, Daddy,” she murmured, the plead a sigh. 

“If we had done things my way tonight, how many times would you have come? Huh, baby girl?”

He kissed her knee as he kneeled, dragging her to the edge. 

“Once, maybe twice in the car while I rode your cock,” she started. “Another during dinner, because it takes me longer in public.” 

“I know how hard it is for you to be quiet,” he agreed.

“Maybe three times?” she guessed.

“Only three times? I take care of you better than that,” he corrected and continued the winding path of kisses everywhere but where she needed. “Twice in the car to scandalize Mitaka. If you came quietly at the restaurant, I’d take you to the bathroom and let you scream into my hand over your mouth for being a good girl. I’d let you rest on the way home so you’re needy again by the time we got here. I would have laid you out on the kitchen counter for dessert, then drag you to bed. How many times is that baby girl?”

She swallowed, understanding sinking in. “Six,” she whispered. 

“I didn’t hear you.”

“You’d make me come at least six times, Daddy,” Rey told him. 

“That’s right because I would have taken care of you. But since you’re so spoiled, I’ll give them all to you before we go to dinner.”

“Daddy,” her voice shot up, “That’s too much.”

“We’ll see.”

She tried to squirm away from him but he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. 

He licked one long, hot stripe and sighed, the stress of the day melting away with the taste of her pussy on his tongue. Ben wanted to drink in every sweet, tangy drop. The taste that much more precious when he was the one drawing pleasure from her. When he’s the one she spreads her legs for. When she trusted him to take care of her needs. He hummed, a deeply satisfying sound when his lips captured her clit and yanked her first orgasm from her. They were always small at first, a shudder that made her core tighten, he kept licking and sucking to let the aftershocks roll into the second of six he promised. 

By the time her fourth orgasm hit her he groaned with nearly every movement of his jaw as he devoured her. She was dripping from his chin and making a mess of their bed. Rey begged him to be inside her, gasping around her pleads for his fingers in her little cunt. She asks him how good she’ll feel if he dipped his cock into her just once, how over-stimulated he knew her promise to come immediately would be fulfilled. Her babbling continues until the fifth rocks through her, any words choked with tears. She’s sobbing by the time he’s done. He leaned over her, pulling both of her wrists into one hand. 

“What do you say?”

Tears still spill when she looks up at him like he hung the moon in her night sky. 

“Thank you, Daddy, thank you, thank you.”

“Good girl, sweetheart.” 

He kisses her lazily and thoroughly, letting her taste how desperate and needy she was. Tounge dipping into her mouth the same way he licked into her pussy countless times. 

“Roll over. Ass in the air, baby girl.”

“Daddy, please, I—”

“How many times have you told me you can take whatever I give you? I gave you want you wanted didn’t I?” he asked and brushed his nose against her, kissing her gently. “Now I’m going to take what I want. Roll. Over. Now.”

Her body was boneless and tired as she followed his order. Rey’s back arched, her pussy swollen and pink from his five o’clock shadow scratching against her sensitive skin. 

Ben cursed at the sight, gripping the head of his cock tightly. In true fashion, he rubbed against her clit, shoulders rolling when she whined against the mattress. He smiled when she screamed only halfway in. He didn’t thrust into her, just guided her hips against his with a tight grip on her perfect, freckled ass. He came quickly in her impossibly tight cunt with one knee on the bed, teeth in her shoulder.

She doesn’t move when he pulled out or when his come dripped from her overworked pussy, just whimpered and rubbed her face against the soft duvet. Rey was snoring by the time he returned, clean and dressed, and yelped awake when he ran a wet washcloth over her. He pushed her over, wiping away the sweat on her chest. The tears staining her bright cheeks are wiped away.

“You okay, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she mumbled in a near slur. 

Ben guided her panties on and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her temple as she curled against his chest and guided a glass of water to her lips.

“You did so well, sweetheart. Such a good girl,” he whispered, kissing her bare shoulders. 

Ben had her sit up so he can pull a different dress on over her head. He mourned the stained yellow silk and noted to take it to the cleaners for her. Rey’s nipples press against the fabric, looking tantalizing enough to touch. 

“Do you need more time before we leave?”

She nodded and went to the bathroom, reappearing five minutes later with reapplied mascara. He pulled her coat over her shoulders in the foyer he had pinned her against the wall in, savoring the memory as he pulled her under his arm. 

Rey winced when sliding into the car. 

“Still sore?”

Rey glared at him. 

He leaned to whisper into her ear, out of Mitaka’s hearing. “Show me.”

Rey dutifully pulled her skirt up, displaying the pretty white, lace covering her pussy. Her fingers ran along the seam before pulling the fabric aside. Before she can protest, he pulled her onto his lap and used his knees to spread her legs wider. 

“I’ll be gentle, sweetheart, I promise. Didn’t you tell Daddy you want to come in the car?”

He ran his fingers lightly through her curls and her head dropped against his shoulder as he cupped her.

“Mitaka, roll up the partition please.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [@madsaialik](https://twitter.com/madsaialik)
> 
> me: i'll only write daddy kink once  
> y'all: so that was a fucking lie


End file.
